


A Day in the Life

by The Fairy Slutmother (Therozpoz92)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Farmer uses she/her pronouns, Fluff, LOTS of ORAL, Mostly Shane POV, Multi, Near Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, RIP elliot's cabin, Rough Sex, Scenarios, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, daily life, dom farmer, drunk sloppy sex, farmer is a dumbass and likes to fight, farmer is a kinky bitch, ongoing, stardew valley drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therozpoz92/pseuds/The%20Fairy%20Slutmother
Summary: A series of stories based around Shane and his farmer. More stories added often!





	1. Chapter 1

Hola and welcome to Days in the Life! This is a series of scenarios involving my farmer and her husband Shane from before they met, their relationship, their struggles, and future!

There are also smut scenes because hhhhmhhmmhmmmmhmhmhmhmmmhh you know :^)

I use mods in my game that I’ll be referencing in these stories such as Artisan Valley, Better Animals, Bikes (use bicycles instead of horses), and several lines from Immersive Characters - Shane that inspired some of these scenes!

Scenes are in no particular order unless stated in the chapter title. Enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

The farmer is in over her head.

~~

The foggy sun shone through the house windows in the early morning. Shane was feeling particularly chipper today, and prepared breakfast for him and the farmer to eat together. She hadn’t woken yet, but their two children were wide awake and ran rampant in the kitchen waiting for mom. Shane wondered how she could sleep through the patter of their loud little feet. 

“Alright chickies, settle down. I’ll go wake mom.” Shane sighed through a cup of coffee. He went to their bedroom and cracked the door a bit, then called the farmers name out softly. She sat up in the bed slowly with a quiet mumble and rubbed her eyes. “I made breakfast, chickadee.” Shane said.

The farmer smiled, scooted herself out of bed, and had a nice stretch. Shane eyed her exposed midsection as she stretched upwards. She gave him a quick kiss as she passed. “Hey, don’t brush your hair. You look hot this morning.” Shane said with a quick pat on her bum. She coyly blew him a raspberry and made her way to the kitchen table where her two children, Caleb and Nora, waiting for their good morning head smooch.

“Fall’s coming soon,” Shane said through bites of his food, “what are your plans for the farm? I was thinking of doing maintenance on the barns.”

“Probably going to do fall roses this year and nut butters.” the farmer replied. “The junimo huts have been really helpful since Clint has my hoe for a few days.” she finished off her breakfast quickly and gulped down her juice. “I’m going into the caverns today.”

Shane almost choked on his coffee. “Again?” he said. “Last time you went in there, you came back at almost two in the morning covered in slime!” he flashed her a panicked look. “What if you don’t make it out--”

“Relax, babe.” said the farmer while she cleaned up her dishes. “I can take care of myself. I’ve got my sword, my bombs, plenty of supplies…” she wiped off and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Shane’s lips. Shane furrowed his brows, still worried. He knew his farmer was strong and resilient, but the thought of her getting hurt made his gut wrench. 

The farmer quickly dressed and equipped herself as Shane helped the kiddos finish up their food and get ready for their day. He watched her the whole time as she pulled items out of the bedroom chest; galaxy sword, mega bombs, various potions, rings… the time was 10am.

“I’m heading out.” she said. Shane stopped her at the door and gave her a deep kiss. “Be careful, please?” he said. She smiled at him and nodded, hopped on her red bike, and rode off. Shane and their two children watched her fade off. “Bye mommy!” Caleb and Nora shouted. Shane smiled down at them and picked up one child in each arm. “Alright chickies, time to help papa Shane with farm duty…”

***

The farmer was deep into the Skull Caverns who knows how many levels, but she was deep enough to notice that the monsters had shown up more frequently and were much stronger. Nearly every few minutes she could hear the harrowing call of a Serpent echo through the caves. She quickly turned and blocked one from behind, then sliced it in half with a swift swing of her galaxy sword. She had begun to get tired and was running out of supplies to keep her going, but the abundance of iridium ore was getting denser, and she didn’t want to quit just yet.

She lit and set down a mega bomb inside a cluster of rocks then started to distance herself from the bomb’s range, but when she turned around, a mummy had blocked her path. The bomb was going to explode soon. She swung her blade wildly at the mummy in an attempt to get past it, but it was too late. The mega bomb exploded and took out the mummy, as well as several boulders in the room.

The farmer was too close to the blast radius. The impact sent her flying forward into the wall ahead. A sickening crack echoed through the cave as her head hit the rocks, and as she fell backwards, she dropped straight into an uncovered mine shaft.

She fell fifteen levels.

***

Shane brought his children to play with Jas at Marnie’s ranch as he went to pay them a visit. He sat outside with a cool glass of lemonade Marnie had brought out for him, and she sat down in the chair opposite him. Marnie noticed Shane had a vibe about him this afternoon.

“So, how are you two doing?” she probed. Shane played with his straw idly and shrugged. “Fine,” he said. “Animals are happy, kids are happy, crops are healthy…”

Marnie gave him a worried look with her big, motherly eyes. “Just fine?” she teased. “Yesterday you couldn’t stop talking about a gift she gave you. Is everything okay?” she put a hand on his forearm. “...are you having marital trouble?”

“No! No no no,” Shane said quickly with a blush. “I just… I’m worried about her today, you know? Like I get that she’s strong and smart…” he stirred the ice around in his glass and sighed. “She went down in the caverns again this morning and I’m worried. The last time she went down there, she came up all scraped and bruised.”

Marnie nodded her head as she listened and watched the kids play by the big tree. “You know, before you two started dating, she would come by the ranch looking for you.” she said. “But she’d always seem to just miss you. One day, she came by during a terrible storm, covered in mud and scratches with a basket of the highest quality peppers I’ve ever seen.”

Shane listened to her talk. Marnie took a sip of her lemonade. “She always finds her way back, that one. Even through the toughest conditions.” she gave him a look. “Even after being pushed away a bunch.” Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed at Marnie’s teasing. “Yeah, yeah.” he sighed and tried to relax into his chair. “I guess I should trust her more to take care of herself. I just really don’t want to lose her.”

Marnie smiled at him. The kids continued to play into the late afternoon until it was time to go home.

***

The farmer opened her eyes slowly. She had fallen fifteen levels and somehow managed to land on her feet before nearly passing out. She was even deeper now, low on health and low on stamina. Blood-tinged sweat rolled down her face as she sat up. Her whole body was hurting, and she knew it was probably late. As she stood, her legs wobbled hard and throbbed with pain. She could see large, black bruises starting to form where she had hit herself on the way down.

Shane is gonna be pissed, she thought. She looked around, the level she was in was pretty barren. Now would probably be a good time to get going home. She reached into her pouch and felt around…

“Wait,” she gasped. She continued to feel around in her pouch but found nothing she was looking for. She quickly fingered her utility belt. Her face blanched when she realized she hadn’t packed a farm totem, or her return talisman. She turned and looked at the ladders heading upwards and grimaced. There was no way she was going to be able to climb up hundreds of ladders with the way her legs were. 

The telltale shriek of the serpent caught her attention. The farmer whipped around to face the sound, sword in hand. She was exhausted, just lifting the sword made her arms hurt. She couldn’t see her assailant, and she heard another screech.

Then another, and another…

Yoba, the room was infested…!

The farmer had no choice but to try and get out of here if she wanted to live. The sounds of large slime movement and serpent screeching made her body surge with adrenaline. She quickly sheathed her sword and made attempts to get up the ladder. Her legs screamed at her with every push. Unfortunately for her, a serpent managed to bite at her body as she climbed. She let out a pained yell and slipped from the ladder. Below, a pool of slime monsters had gathered in an attempt to reach her. She gripped the ladder and tried to climb once more, but her body gave out. “No…!” she gasped, and fell into the large slimes. 

She screamed as the slimes constricted her body, and fought hard to escape it’s strangling grasp. She managed to hit a serpent away with her fist when she noticed an abandoned backpack in the far corner of the star shaped room. Usually, they were only filled with coal, but she could see a faint plume of red sticking out of the main pocket. She stared at it, focused, and made a mad crawl toward the bag.

By Yoba’s miracle, the farmer ripped the bag open and pulled out a warp totem. She nearly cried as she raised it up. A strangled gasp ripped from her throat as a giant slime took hold of her almost entirely, causing her to drop the totem. She stared through the cold gel of the slime and felt the breath get squeezed out of her. She stretched and stretched, reached as far as she could to grasp the totem, thoughts running through her mind of the town and the mountains, her son and daughter, Shane…

Just barely, the farmer touched her finger to the wood of the totem and mustered as much will as she could. The last bit of breath escaped her, and she felt the cold heavy slime fill her lungs. Then, just like that, she felt her body turn to wind.

***

It was two in the morning. Dinner got cold. The animals were asleep. Shane put the children to bed hours ago.

Shane was sitting on the sofa in the maine room, hunched over with his hands up to his face. He was twiddling, fidgeting, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously. Where was she? Where was the farmer? She was usually back by now at the very latest…

Shane’s brows were furrowed so much that he was sure he’d get crease lines before he was forty. Anxious, irrational thoughts flashed through his mind of what could have happened. Was going to the caverns just an excuse to cheat on him? Was she tired of him, of their children?

...Did she leave her family?

The house phone ringing stirred Shane out of his thoughts with a startled gasp. He got up quickly and answered the phone. He listened carefully, his face blanching. He dropped the phone and bolted out the door toward town.

It was Doctor Harvey.

***

_ Linus heard commotion outside of his tent. He had been awake, crafting wild bait through the wee hours of the night when a bright flash and a loud thud had caught his attention. He grabbed his walking stick and carefully peered out of his tent into the rain, hoping it wasn’t the town youngsters getting ready to terrorize him again. _

_ The sight he caught made his eyes go wide. The farmer was face down in the mud, covered in cuts, bruises, slime, bite marks… What had happened to her? _

_ “Yoba…!” Linus cursed and called out the farmer’s name, rushing over to her limp body. He rolled her onto her back. She was still warm, but Linus wasn’t sure for how much longer. She wasn’t breathing. _

_ He panicked and brought her into his tent to get them out of the rain. There, Linus opened up a lockbox that was labeled FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY!! Inside was a small cell phone that Harvey had given him in case he ever got hurt or needed medical help. With is, he made a call to Harvey’s emergency phone. _

***

Shane pounded on the door to Harvey’s clinic, soaking wet and muddy. He had run over as quickly as he could after getting that phone call. Harvey’s words played over and over again in his head _ . Linus found her in the mountains… ...covered in bites… ...unconscious… ...not breathing...  _ his throat tightened at the thought. He pounded on the door again and called out Harvey’s name.

Harvey quickly opened the door and ushered the disheveled Shane inside. Shane immediately ran to the beds and caught sight of his farmer’s hand dangling off the side, just under the room divider on the far side. His heart dropped into his stomach like a ton of rocks as he approached, the vision of her coming in clearer through his slowly blurring, teary eyes.

His breath hitched when he looked her over. She was wrapped partially, exposed skin showing off deep bruises and cuts. Her head was covered in sweat, blood, and mud. The bucket next to her bed was filled with bloody slime, some of it streaked across her face as if she had coughed it up. Thank Yoba, at least she was breathing again, albeit shallowly. The bite marks on her neck and stomach made Shane feel sick, and the bruises on her legs…

“Yoba, Harvey…” Shane let out the breath he was holding and took a seat by her bed. He thought he was going to be sick. He was becoming angry with himself for letting her go. “What happened to her?”

Harvey set down next to Shane and resumed tending to her wounds. His gloved hands were stained with her blood. He sighed and recounted to Shane what had happened…

***

_ “Saints, Linus!” Harvey gasped as he knelt down to the farmer. He took her vitals and managed to find a slow pulse. She wasn’t breathing, and the clock was ticking. Harvey began chest compressions and ordered Linus to unpack the portable stretcher from his medical bag.  _

_ The farmer’s eyes shot open as Harvey pressed down on her. She sat straight up and heaved in a hard curl. She vomited up bloody slime onto the space in front of her, then took a sharp breath. Her breathing sounded struggled. Harvey put a hand on her back to help her stay stable and upright. “Easy,” he said as he gently rubbed her back. “Try to relax, keep breathing okay? We’re going to the clinic to get you patched up.” he looked down her body and noticed the damage done to her. “Yoba, what happened to you…?” _

_ Carefully, Linus helped Harvey load the farmer into the stretcher and bring her into town. _

_ * _

_ Harvey thanked Linus for his help as he returned to his tent. The farmer had been in and out of consciousness the whole way, and managed to cough out the rest of the slimy substance that had choked her into the bucket beside her bed. “My h-husband,” she croaked, “Shane is g-going to be so upset with me…” _

_ Harvey shushed her gently as he cleaned and stitched her wounds. “That man could never be angry with you.” he said. The farmer hissed in pain as Harvey’s needle threaded through her skin. She sighed shakily and stared up at the hospital lights. The smell of rubbing alcohol was strong in the air around her, and it made her feel sick. _

_ “I couldn’t get out, Harvey.” she said. “By some miracle, I made it. But I really thought I was gonna die…” Harvey finished up her stitches and prepped an IV bag, listening to her speak. “I’ve never been so scared.” _

_ It was strange hearing her say that. As long as the farmer’s been living in the valley, Harvey had never heard her admit to being frightened. “You’re alright now.” he said comfortingly. Her IV was all set up and replenishing her fluids. Harvey put a small dose of painkiller in as well to help her feel better. The farmer sighed heavily and felt the cold fluid flow through her. “Thank you,” she said, and drifted off to sleep. _

_ Harvey pulled his gloves off to dispose of them and dimmed the lights above her. “Get some rest, and be more careful?” he said, but the farmer was already deeply out. He turned toward the front desk and grabbed the phone. _

_ *** _

Shane’s head hung heavy, listening to Harvey’s tale. Tears were running quietly down his stubbly cheeks. He couldn’t handle the thought of his farmer like that; drowned by monsters, bitten, bruised, burned… Shane swallowed hard and wiped his face with a sleeve of his hoodie. Harvey put a reassuring hand on Shane’s shoulder. “She’s going to be okay.” he said. Shane looked at Harvey long, then back at his farmer. “I can set you up a cot if you’d like to stay with her, Shane.”

Shane nodded. “Yeah, thank you. I need to call Marnie and let her know so she can watch the kids.” he said. Harvey got up to grab the cot while Shane used the phone and gave Marnie a call.

“Hey, it’s me. I need your help...”

***

“Hnnng…” the farmer groaned. She came awake slowly, only to be met with blinding late morning sun in her eyes and debilitating pain all over her body. Her throat hurt and breathing hurt… Everything hurt so much. “Fuck me, where am I…?” she looked around carefully, and paused on the cot beside her. Suddenly, she realized where she was.

Shane was curled up beside her, covered in dirt and muck. He was wet, disheveled, and looked visibly exhausted. The farmer looked over herself quickly and saw how banged up she was herself. Her arms, legs, midsection, and forehead were wrapped. She could see bruises along her feet, and in the reflection of the bedpost she could see how messy her face and hair were. She looked into the bucket beside her bed and saw the bloody slime. She paled at the thought of ingesting any of that monster…

Shane stirred awake at the sounds of linens rustling and saw the farmer sitting up. “Have you been here all night…?” she said. Shane opened his eyes, then realized that she was awake. He cried out her name and stood straight up, not thinking twice before pulling her into a tight hug, planting kisses on her head. “Ow, ow!! Not so hard please!” she said. Her face softened as she felt Shane begin to shake and sob into the crook of her neck. 

. “Harvey and Linus found you half dead in the mountains.” Shane cried. He held her tighter, tears streaking down his face and soaking the farmer’s shoulder and neck. “You were gone for hours… I didn’t think you’d come back.”

The farmer felt a tug at her heart. She powered through the pain and wrapped her arms around her husband. She had no words. Just that morning she had aloofly assured him that she would be okay, not to worry, she’d be back in time for dinner and a movie. She was careless and hadn’t thought to bring her return items. It was a mistake, and she felt horrible. “I’m sorry, love.” she said, running a hand through Shane’s thick hair. “I wasn’t careful.”

Shane sniffled and pulled back to look at his farmer in her eyes. He shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” he sighed. “I’m just… happy you’re alive.” The farmer gently caressed his cheek. He put his hand over hers and kissed her palm. There was a silence between the two of them for a while as they held each other. The farmer kissed Shane on the forehead.

“Hey,” she said, smiling. He looked up at her, into her eyes. “I always come back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an excuse to write graphic, slutty sex.

Shane and the farmer have some fun in the dark.

Year 2, no kids yet.

~~

Tonight was the night! The dance of the Moonlight Jellies! The farmer had been working outside in the heat all day, planning and preparing the farm for the switch into Autumn. Shane was inside preparing a big dinner for them both. The farmer signed heavily when she came into the house. This summer was a hot one, and long lasting! “Hey, bud.” said Shane. “I’m almost done with the poppers. We can eat quick then head down to the pier. Sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds great.” said the farmer. “I gotta take a cool shower before I eat. I’m sweating like mad.” she closed the door with the back of her foot and quickly discarded her shirt, leaving a trail of clothing on her way to the bathroom. Shane watched her breasts bob out of her crop top when she whipped it off and he swore he caught her looking at him when she bent down to get her pants off her ankles, giving him a nice view of her ass. His pants gave a tug.

“Alright, chickadee.” he said as she disappeared into the bathroom. Yoba, she didn’t even shut the door all the way. He bit his lip gently, watching the sliver of her get into the stream of water. If he focused hard enough he could see the water running down her perky nipples.

The smell of burning food snapped Shane out of his trance. He frantically turned off the heat of the oven and pulled the very cooked pepper poppers out of the oven to cool. For a moment, he thought he could hear a quiet moan from the shower. Shane locked eyes with the slightly ajar door. He definitely heard moaning. His farmer was in there masturbating.

Shane’s breath hitched, and he quietly walked over to the wall by the door to listen. He felt a little like a pervert, and for a moment debated minding his own business. That thought was out the window when he heard his farmer quietly moan Shane’s name. He could feel his cock harden through his pants, straining against his zipper. Not only was she there pleasuring herself, but she was thinking about him all the while! Oh Yoba, Shane felt his whole body heat up at the thought. His hand snaked down to his waistband, he undid his button and zipper, then began rubbing himself through his boxers. 

As the farmer continued her ministrations, Shane listened closely at her sounds. Panting, whimpering… Shane closed his eyes and imagined his own hand being hers, stroking himself gently like she would. He sighed quietly and let his other hand roam over his chest, picturing his farmer being the one to touch him. He heard his farmer gasp out his name, and he picked up the pace. He was quickly getting close, feeling a familiar tug in his stomach and groin. Spirits, he was going to cum right there…

Until he heard the water shut off. Shane froze in place and realized the situation. The farmer was right there in the room beside him, unaware that he was listening beside the door with his hard cock out. “Shit, shit, shit…!” he swore quietly to himself and tucked his dick away. He crept over to the dinner table and set it up with some food. Hopefully he could conceal his boner under his sweatshirt. The farmer came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, wearing a loose yellow sundress. She saw that Shane was seated and waiting for her. “Hey babe, why are you sweating so much?” she chided as she took the seat opposite him. “Did you start eating without me?” she popped a piece of food into her mouth.

Shane chuckled and nervously shot finger guns toward her. “Aha, ya got me.” he said. “It’s almost time. Let’s eat dinner and go to the docks.”

His farmer smiled at him. Tonight would be a good night.

***

Despite the night being beautifully dotted with stars and perfectly cool, the walk to the pier was a nightmare. At least for Shane it was. The farmer led the charge and Shane hung back, having a great view of her ass and curves with every step. Her sundress was loose fitting sure, but just tight enough to make you think. The back of the dress cut low down her back, exposing the smooth muscle she built from her time at the farm and mines. Since dinner, Shane’s dick had been going on and off. The poor man had blue-balled himself with that stunt he pulled earlier. He mentally smacked himself for not ravishing the farmer right there, instead he panicked and acted like everything was normal. It’s not like she would have been weirded out by him listening anyway, he knew she was pretty open. But still…

“I love the smell of the ocean,” said the farmer. Shane looked out onto the beach her. He never used to like festivals, and part of him still doesn’t care very much for them, but since he’d met her, his opinion has softened. Honestly, as long as he was with his farmer, he could be anywhere and be happy. Shane reached for the farmer’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Let’s go find a spot on the pier?” he suggested. The farmer looked at him with a mysterious sparkle in her eye. “Maybe in a minute,” she said. The rest of the town was getting settled on the docks while the two of them were still on the beach. Carefully, the farmer wrapped an arm around Shane’s waist, lowered her hand, and gave him butt a good squeeze. 

Shane’s eyes widened as the farmer pulled him down to whisper in his ear. “I know you were listening to me earlier,” she cupped Shane’s dick through his pants and gently caressed him. He groaned quietly and grabbed her wrist. Her hot breath on his neck was driving him insane and making him harder. Shane was lost for words. She knew he was there the whole time and she kept going.  _ Fuck… _

_ _ The farmer smiled coyly at him and motioned for him to follow her behind Elliot’s cabin. Shane knew what was coming, which got him both excited and anxious. He looked back to see the townspeople focused on the incoming jellies. The farmer gently pulled him behind the cabin and pressed him up against the wood. She got down on her knees and started to undo his zipper. Out popped his throbbing cock, then she wrapped her fingers around it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Babe,” Shane hissed “What if someone hears?” His eyes screwed shut and his body felt like it was melting as the farmer took Shane’s length into her mouth. She was so warm and wet, the feel of her tongue gently rubbing against the underside of his cock made him moan. She came back up and quickly covered his mouth with her own in a deep kiss. He throbbed, able to taste himself. The farmer broke for air and placed a finger over Shane’s mouth. “Guess you’ll have to be quiet, cutie.” she teased. Shane’s breath hitched in his throat when she went back down and took him back into her mouth. 

She was doing this on purpose. Every move she made was deliberate and calculated. She licked and kissed every sweet spot she knew on Shane’s quivering cock, eliciting breaths and sounds from him that he had to make a desperate effort to muffle. Shane had his hand over his own mouth while his farmer worked her skilled mouth over his dick. With a free hand, she popped him out of her mouth and stroked him gently, then took a ball into her mouth with a gentle suck. “ _ Yoba… _ ” Shane moaned through his hand. Her mouth felt so good, she was working him so well…

Shane could feel the niggling tug of release when the farmer stopped what she was doing and pressed her body against his.. He was panting and hot, just being pulled from the edge of cumming. He stared into her eyes as she pushed her hips against him. “Ah ah ah,” she teased, “ladies first.” Shane was beyond horny now. A hunger filled his eyes as he flipped them around so she was back to the wall of the back. He dipped down and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He lifted the front of her dress and discovered she hadn’t been wearing panties. She was also soaking wet, a glistening rope of slick dripping from her pussy to her thighs. Shane buried his face in her cunt and lapped her up. He felt her body tense at the feel of his tongue pressing hard against her sensitive clit. He took her clit wholly in his mouth and suckled on her.

“Hnn, fuck… Shane…” sighed the farmer. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place, and used his other hand to massage at her opening. He could feel her melting into his touch. He pressed a finger into her pussy as he sucked and curled it upwards into her sweet spot. One of the farmers hands threaded roughly into his thick hair, and the other covered her own mouth. “Don’t stop…” she moaned. Shane could feel the farmer tightening around his finger and knew she was close. He held her down against the cabin wall and sucked on her clit until he felt her shake and tighten around him. She cried out his name into her hand. Shane eased her down from her orgasm and came up to meet her with a juicy kiss. “Gods, fuck me Shane.” the farmer growled.

Shane didn’t hesitate to fulfill his farmer’s demand. His cock was throbbing and craving to feel her pussy. Shane gave her another kiss and turned her around, pressing her face gently into the wall by the back of her neck. He knew she liked it like this when they got going. He pulled up the back of her dress lined up his cock with her wet pussy lips. “Tell me what you want, chickadee.” he growled as he rubbed between her swollen cunt teasingly. The farmer giggled deviously and wiggled her butt against Shane. He wasn’t going to get her to beg that easily. Shane answered back with a firm slap to her ass. She bit her lip and hummed a pleased moan. “I want your cock in me, Shane.” she purred. “I want you to bury your dick inside me and fill me with your cum.”

Oh, that did it. Shane hissed and slammed himself into the farmer, to the hilt. He felt his cock squeezed by her eager pussy as he settled himself all the way back, the farmer meeting him by grinding her ass against his hips. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Shane growled. He pressed himself against the farmer and pounded into her mercilessly. One hand held her against the cabin wall, the other held onto her hip to keep her steady and fuck into her. The farmer couldn’t get out more than a groan as Shane worked her. “Little slut, you wanted me to hear you in the shower,” he teased. The farmed hummed a response, pleased with her work. Shane continued to pound her from behind. “I’m gonna fill you to the brim. Is that what you want?” he was getting close, and he could feel his farmer riding into a second orgasm.

“O-oh, fuck, yes, Shane!” she cried out.

Shane slapped her ass again. “Tell me exactly what you want, sunshine.” he hissed into her ear. The farmer opened her mouth, but she could barely speak. She was on the verge of cumming. Shane adjusted his pace to keep her on the edge until he heard what he wanted. “What was that?” he demanded.

The farmer ground her hips against Shane and whined. “I want you to make me cum!” she said.

Shane let his hand run down her back. “What’s the magic word?” he teased.

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” said the farmer. She was met with a hard slam of Shane’s cock into her. “Hnnn..! Please make me cum, Shane!”

Shane smirked and rutted into her hard and fast. “Good girl,” he praised. He felt his release coming, and felt his farmer tighten around him. She moaned his name over and over and came hard, Shane cumming right with her. He moaned his farmer’s name as he pumped her with his cum and held onto her tightly.

The two of them came down slowly, panting and spent. Shane pulled out carefully and managed not to get cum on his shorts. He watched a little bit of cum dribble down his love’s legs. She straightened herself and gave Shane a deep kiss. Her dress was long enough to cover her, and in this darkness it wasn’t likely that anyone else would notice.

***

Shane and the farmer found a spot on the dock to settle themselves and watch the moonlight jellies drift by. Shane had an arm wrapped around the farmer so she could snuggle comfortably into him while they relaxed, satisfied and totally in love.

The two of them had defiled the back of Elliot’s cabin, then came to the event like nothing had happened. It was pretty hot, Shane thought, they were the only two that knew about it. It was like their little secret.

The jellied drifted off into the horizon, the ocean dimmed, and signaled the end of the summer. Shane and the farmer made their way back home in the dark of the night for some well earned rest. The farmer had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

Well, not before round two, anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO


	4. Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane opens up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOL HEYYYYY *adds updates often to the summary then doesn't update for 2 months* 
> 
> I've been stuck on what to write because I was writing a really big chapter for a while, but it became overwhelming and turned into a massive mental barrier rather than something I was enjoying. But then I realized, wait! I can break this up into sections and continue writing stuff I REALLY want to write in the mean time!
> 
> Also, 1.4 is out, and I almost raged so hard at ConcernedApe for his Shane scene until I got to the end!! HOO.
> 
> With that sorted, I am most definitely continuing this series of stories with Shane and the farmer. I greatly enjoy writing these super self indulgent headcannons and scenes, and it makes me happy to see my stories bring you joy!
> 
> Happy Holidays!! -Rosie

It was around 9pm and the farmer couldn’t sleep. It was nearing the end of spring and she didn’t feel like she had gotten anything done. Her parsnip endeavor was ruined by crows, and Morris made a fool of her in front of the entire town when he found her collapsed outside of the mines. She was thinking about what the summer would be like and was kept awake by rampant, anxious thoughts of how she would plan her farm out. Frustrated, she whipped the covers off of her body and threw on some jeans, then went out the cabin door for a quick walk through Cindersnap Forest.

*

Shane was out on the dock by Marnie’s ranch, beer in hand by dim lantern light. The sound of rustling behind him stirred his attention. He turned his head and saw the farmer girl walking through the dirt path from her farm with her head down, seemingly deep in thought. He wondered what she was doing out here at near midnight, but the fuzziness in his head compelled him to call her over. “Hey,” he waved a hand toward her, catching her attention, and motioned for her to come down by the dock with him.

The farmer was snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the source of the voice. “Oh, hey,” she replied and made her way toward him. She could tell he was tipsy, but she didn’t really mind right now.

“Up late, huh?” said Shane as he took a swig of his beer.

“Couldn’t sleep.” she replied. “I’m too busy thinking about if this whole farm thing is gonna pan out you know?” she sighed and sat down beside Shane, letting her legs dangle over the wooden dock. “Mind if I snag a beer?”

Shane broke a can free of it’s plastic wrapping and handed one to the farmer. It felt cool to the touch and wet with condensation. He was out here for a while. “Sure, have a cold one.” he said.

The farmer took the can and snapped the top open, staring into her reflection in the water.

“Buh… life.” Shane spoke after a few moments. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

“You ever feel like… no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail?” he tilted his head up toward the sky. The farmer listened, her eyes moved toward Shane as she subconsciously gripped the beer can a little harder. “...Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?”

The farmer didn’t have a response for that, to be honest. She was having a crappy couple of weeks, sure, but her desire to talk about her problems withered quickly when she heard Shane’s words.

“I just feel like no matter how hard I try… I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.” Shane had a glassy look to his eyes under his tipsy blush.

The full moon reflected off of his face as he spoke and highlighted his features. She didn’t notice when she had started staring at him, really paying attention. His face, his hair, the way he furrowed his brows, and right now he was opening himself to a little glimpse of his heart, just for her. For a moment, her heart thumped hard.

Shane felt eyes on him and he turned to look at her. They looked gazes for just a moment before the farmer quickly looked away and downed her beer in one long gulp. 

Shane watched her drink down the beverage and chuckled. “Heh… fast drinker, huh?” he stood up and picked up the cans beside him. “Woman after my own heart. Just don’t make it a habit. You got a future ahead of you, still.”

The farmer stood up a little too quickly and wobbled, nearly losing her balance when a strong hand caught her arm, keeping her from falling into the lake. Shane pulled her back up, and their eyes met again.

They stayed standing, staring at each other for just a few seconds, before he let go and started on back toward Marnie’s ranch. “Welp, my liver’s beggin’ me to stop. Better call it a night.” The farmer watched Shane walk up the pier as he raised a hand up with a lazy goodbye gesture. “See you around.”

*


	5. Four Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane gets a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally super short so I added a nice after event for the four heart event!!

“Good morning, Marnie!” the farmer chirped as she entered the ranch. Although, Marnie wasn’t in her usual spot at the front counter.

She set down the basket of hot peppers on the counter and peeked into the kitchen. “Marnie?” she called.

She saw Jas sitting at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal. The two met eyes and Jas flashed the farmer a smile. “Good morning miss farmer! Are you here to see Shane?” The farmer bode Jas good morning and replied that she was indeed here for Shane, but she also needed to see Marnie about purchasing some more goats. “She’s talking to uncle Shane right now in his room!” said Jas.

Just as the farmer turned to enter Shane’s room, she heard Marnie sigh heavily. “Oh, dear…” she said. The farmer quietly entered the room and joined Marnie at her side. “Good morning, ma’am. Is everything--” her words stopped flowing when she saw Shane passed out on the bedroom floor, surrounded by beer cans and drooling all over himself. “What… what happened?” she gasped.

Marnie rubbed her hand over her face in distress and huffed. She seemed more annoyed than worried. Had Shane always been this much of a drinker? Marnie said the farmer’s name aloud to get her attention. “Can you do something? He’s out cold.” 

“Do something…? Like wake him up?” said the farmer, looking at Marnie. “Whatever you need to do, dear.” Marnie replied. The farmer quietly puffed and tried to think of something to wake Shane up. Firstly, she knelt down and tried poking him. “Shane… Shane? Wake up. It’s me.” she said, only to be met with a low groan. She tried shaking him a little harder, but that didn’t work either. The farmer stood back up and pursed her lips in thought. Suddenly, she got an idea. Shane wasn’t going to like it, but…

The farmer went out into the kitchen and grabbed Marnie’s watering can. She filled it up with ice cold water and brought it back into the bedroom. “Sorry, Shane,” she said, then sprinkled the cold water over Shane’s head, as if he were a dying flower. Shane sputtered and cursed after a few seconds, then sat straight up. The farmer backed up a bit and gave him some room to stand.

Marnie crossed her arms and frowned at him. “Shane! What’s the matter with you?” she scolded. “All you do anymore is mope around your room and drink beer!” Shane’s face scrunched up at her words and he blushed with embarrassment. He really was face down and drunk, and not only did Marnie see but so did the farmer. “You wouldn’t understand,” he huffed as he turned away from them.

“Shane, I’m worried about you.” Marnie said softly. “What’s your plan? Don’t you ever think about the future?” Shane scoffed at her. Plan? Future? Yeah right. Hopefully he wouldn’t be around long enough to need a ‘plan’... a soft gasp and a sob broke him out of his thoughts. He turned back toward where Marnie and the farmer were standing only to catch a glimpse of Jas running out of the room, crying. Crap, had he said that aloud?

He locked eyes with the farmer for a moment, and watched her expression change from concern, to anger, to disappointment. If looks could kill, she could have punched him right in the gut. “Jas, honey!” Marnie called after the young girl, following her out of the room. The farmer watched them leave, her hands on her hips and a concerned scowl on her face. She turned back toward Shane, ready to lecture him, but stopped when she saw his head in his hands and tears rolling down his cheeks. “Jas,” she heard Shane speak, his voice thick with shame. “I’m sorry…”

*

The farmer was at home later that day, thoughts of what she saw go down at Marnie's ranch on her mind. She thought back to her and Shane's conversation on the dock a few weeks prior_._

_"Do you ever feel like nothing you do matters?"_

Those words rang through her mind like an echo. She knew Shane was feeling down that day, but she was now just starting to see the extent of the problem. Drunk on the floor of his aunt's ranch, it was clear that he was _trying_ to drown some inner demons. 

But no, he doesn't deserve that! Nobody deserves to feel like they're worthless! The farmer's conviction was strong, and the flame of compassion burned deep within her. With that, she unwrapped her highest quality peppers, flour, and spices, then got to work.

*

Night time rolled around, and Shane found himself at the docks again, beer in hand. He felt like absolute garbage from what happened earlier. The memory of the farmer's disappointed expression on her face, Jas crying after seeing him like that and hearing him talk about the possibility of not being around for long. Seeing the basket of peppers neatly wrapped on Marnie's counter, addressed to Shane with a tiny heart on the tag, made Shane's face flush red with shame.

He took a long gulp of his beer to quell the rising sting of self loathing in his stomach. _Why do I have to be like this? Why do I have to be such a small, insignificant man? I can't even take control of my own life..."_

"Shane!" a familiar voice piped up behind him and caused him to sputter a bit, kicking him out of his thoughts. He put down the beer can and turned his head to see the farmer girl walking toward him, carrying something in her arms. She was smiling at him as she walked down the dock, and was positively covered in kitchen mess. Shane wanted to feel happy to see her like this, smiling and messy, but he couldn't help feeling even worse.

"What do you want?" he said reflexively, turning back toward the lake. The farmer came up behind him and kicked him lightly in the butt to get his attention. When he turned back around to face her, he got a better look at her expression under the lantern light. Her brows were furrowed, cheeks hot, and hair an absolute mess. Something about it screamed 'persistance'. 

She extended her arms out to Shane, gift in hand. It was a dish, covered with some cloth she had made with Emily's help out of the rabbit wool from her farm. Shane raised an eyebrow and stood up. "What is this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for dumping water on you earlier," chirped the farmer, "it's hard dealing with emotional stuff and I'm open to listen if you want to talk!"

Shane furrowed his brows at her, confused. "I... don't know what to say?" he said. "You're apologizing to me, for _me_ being an ass to _you_."

"Shane," interrupted the farmer as she nudged him with her gift. Shane took the dish in his arms and removed the cloth. It was a pie of some sort, made with what smelled like hot pepper jelly and some delicious savory and sweet spices. Shane felt his skin tingle when the smell hit his nostrils. This smelled amazing...!

"You made this for me?" he said quietly. He noticed the farmer was almost completely red.

"Of course! Your favorite food is hot peppers and you were having a bad day so... I made you food!" the farmer replied. She shifted awkwardly on her feet, the high of her determination coming down and slowly being replaced with bashfulness. "My best friend back home used to make me my favorite food when I was having a rough time, and it helped me get back to being myself." she said.

Shane felt himself getting starry-eyed. The farmer went through all that trouble, even after he had been unkind to her all this time, to make him feel better. He thought he was going to cry. Mixed feelings of appreciation and guilt twisted in his guts. He didn't feel deserving of such a kind and thoughtful gesture. But, he wasn't about to make the farmer, who took all this time to help him out, feel bad for doing such a sweet thing. So he swallowed his emotions and graciously accepted the hot pepper jelly pie with a forced smile.

Maybe he could learn to open up more, just a little bit...

"Kid... thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The after event made itself im not even gonna lie like COME ONNNNNNN food makes everything better


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning! Lots of monster killing.
> 
> I really have a thing for my farmer protecting her spouse from the monsters in the valley. While driving today, I thought, why not a blood moon scenario?

Magic isn't always good.

***

“So, this happens once every 400 years?” said the farmer to Rasmodius, the valley wizard.. She was spending some time with the lonely wizard lately after she took an interest in the occult findings of The Valley. The two were discussing strange ongoings, one of which called The Blood Moon, which was said to start tonight.

Rasmodius pulled some books off of his massive shelves and handed them to the famer, pages turned to the scriptures regarding the event. “Correct,” he said, “every 400 years, monsters emerge from the depths and roam the earth to mate.”

The farmer studied the illustrations and writing on the page intently. The size of the monsters depicted on the page in comparison to the usual slimes and shadow beings was staggering. The farmer felt her blood start to run cold. “Do we have anything to worry about?” she asked.

The wizard spared a glance at her before returning to a meticulous spell he was working on at the table before him. “Only if you don’t have proper defenses.” he replied. “Fear not, I have prepared spell to keep the creatures at bay from they valley residents.” With a quick flick of an unknown powdery substance, a multicolored puff of smoke flashed and erupted out of the bowl he was working in. Slowly, he pulled out an oddly shaped crystal and handed it to the farmer. The farmer took it and looked at Rasmodius inquisitively.

“What is this?” she asked as she palmed the small object. Rasmodius closed the farmer’s palms around the item.

“Hang it outside of your front door, and your dwelling will be safe.” he replied. The severity of his tone was palpable. The farmer exhaled deeply and thanked the wizard for his protection. The two of them shared some more conversation before dusk began to settle in, and the farmer decided to get going home while the sun was still out.

Hopefully, this “blood moon” wouldn’t be as bad as Rasmodius claimed…

***

The sun had set, and the moon was quickly taking its place in the sky. The farmer was safely in her house after locking up her animals and hanging up the mysterious charm on her front door, as Rasmodius had instructed her. She was waiting for Shane to come home from helping Gus with the pub. She had put their son to bed. The darker it got, the more anxious she became. She stood by the front door and looked out the front window, unknowingly palming her Galaxy Sword at her hip.

Living on a farm that had monsters come out at night, she was used to slaughtering the occasional slime, bat, and golem on her way back from the desert during late night trips. They weren’t too much trouble compared to what she dealt with down in the mines. Rasmodious was known to exacerbate and embellish stories, so she tried her best not to worry. At the same time, something inside her made her skin crawl the higher the moon got into the sky.

“Come on, babe,” the farmer sighed into the window. It was a nice night outside; warm, not too humid, clear sky. She didn’t see any danger quite yet, so she stepped outside and waited on the front porch in hopes of seeing Shane walk up the road more easily than looking out the front window.

She scoped out the farm in the darkness from the safety of the front porch. Nothing was out of the ordinary, minus her domesticated slime farm at the far end. It was well-lit, she could see the smaller slimelings out and about behind the iridium fencing. 

Shane’s familiar footsteps echoed down the road and caught the farmer’s attention. She stood up from leaning on the rail and watched Shane come toward the farm. She smiled, relieved to see he was coming home safely, and rushed down the steps to meet him in the middle, calling his name.

As she left, the moon reached higher into the sky, turning a brighter and brighter shade of crimson as it reached its peak. The air became a sickly, bloody shade.

Shane smiled at the farmer as she came toward him, and picked up his pace to meet her in the middle. As she got closer, he noticed something strange. Her expression changed from excitement to horror, and she had drawn her sword, and shouted for him to get down. Air quickly escaped his lungs when the farmer lunged toward him and hooked him by the waist around her swordless arm, swung him behind her, almost throwing him out of the way. When he turned around, what he saw made his blood freeze. 

The farmer had plunged her sword through a monstrously large creature, made completely of shadow, multiple red eyes focused down on its assailant. She drew her sword out from the creatures side to open a larger wound. Black liquid sprayed from the creature. It let out a terrifying roar in agony. The creature went down and seemed to dissolve back into the ground, leaving what looked like a scorch mark on the ground.

Shane’s ears rang loudly as his heart beat into his throat. What the hell just happened!? The farmer was saying something to him but, he couldn’t understand her. She was covered in the creature’s blood, trying to get him to stand up. Eventually she was able to pull him up and dragged him with her back toward the house. “We have to go inside, now!!” she shouted.

The farmer managed to pull Shane and herself back into the safety of their house and slammed the door shut. Shane was practically thrown to the ground as the farmer ran to a nearby wardrobe. It was one Shane never used, and knew the farmer kept most of her things in there, but he didn’t realize it was full of weapons and armor until she had opened both doors wide. She grabbed a silver sword and a hefty looking vest, then slid them toward her husband.

“Put these on, go get our son, and get to the basement. Use these to fight if you need to,” said the farmer. Shane was still on the floor, panting hard and sweating. His face was white. He looked between the farmer and the items she had just tossed him. Fight?  _ Fight??! _

“W-Wait a minute,” Shane stuttered and tried to stand, “would you  _ please _ tell me what the living  _ fuck _ just happened!?” he felt like he was going to throw up. “What do you mean ‘get our son and get in the basement’!?” Shane felt himself spiraling into a panic.

The farmer’s eyes were wide and her body tense with adrenaline. She looked at Shane incredulously. There was a quick bit of silence between them. The cries of monsters emerging from the earth began to pollute the air in the distance. Shane called out for the farmer again, “hello!?” before she came back down to earth.

She let out the breath she held and looked Shane over, then herself. She was sweaty, and covered in monster blood. She realized how this must have looked and softened her gaze toward her husband. “Rasmodius talked about this thing called the Blood Moon.” she said. “Dangerous monsters are going to be out tonight. I thought he was just making a big deal out of it, but…”

Shane steadied himself and picked up the gear. He looked at the farmer expectantly. “Are… are we going to be okay?” he asked. The growing, inhuman howling outside of their home sent chills up his spine. He didn’t understand how his partner was so calm. He felt so scared. The farmer put a hand on his shoulder and rested her forehead against his, then gave him a kiss. “Yeah… yeah. We’re going to be fine. I don’t want you or our son to get hurt. I’ll be fine if I fight.” said the farmer.

She smiled reassuringly at Shane. He could hear their son start to cry in the upstairs bedroom. The wailing of the monsters outside probably woke him up. Shane glanced up the stairs, then back at the farmer, and gave her hand a squeeze. “Okay.” he said. He was terrified, but he had no idea how to fight, and didn’t want to risk it. His farmer had so much more experience going down in the mines and fighting daily. He trusted her.

The farmer helped him equip the vest and briefly showed him how to use the sword. She gave him some health and stamina potions as well, just in case. He retrieved their crying toddler. The boy was scared and shaking, the monster noises outside of his window had shaken him. Shane gave his farmer a deep kiss.

“I love you.” said Shane.

“I love you, too.” replied the farmer. Shane headed into the cellar, leaving his warrior partner to defend their abode. 

***

The next several hours were brutal. Shane was in the cellar with his son, who had fallen asleep after exhaustion had caught up with him. Shane was wide awake, inhuman sounds keeping him up. His eyes were fixated on the cellar stairs. Every little sound made his heart jump into his throat.

At one point, he swore he heard the front door splinter and break open, followed by the sounds of the farmer shouting and flesh tearing. It had been quiet after that, footsteps occasionally fell on the ceiling above. Shane made a point to keep quiet, in case whatever was above wasn’t his partner. He didn’t like to think about it, the possibility that one of those  _ things _ had gotten to her. The thought of it made his throat tighten up. 

His eyes were heavy, exhaustion was setting in. Shane was fighting it as much as he could, he felt that he had to be ready for everything. Something fell over in the cellar, and woke Shane back up. He grabbed the sword the farmer had given him and gripped it tightly, eyes locked on the source of the sound.

In the shadow of darkness, a figure took shape. It was tall, with unnaturally long arms and legs. Shane couldn’t comprehend what was supposed to be its face. 

_ Oh, fuck…!  _ Shane swore just under his breath. The creature’s neck swivelled to look at him. Shane held his son tightly in one arm, and raised his sword in the other. He was horrified and shaking. He wanted to scream. No sound came out but a strangled whimper. The creature crawled toward him on all fours, a clicking sound coming from its form as it hunted the man.

Shane’s breath picked up as the creature came closer. He felt his vision fade. He couldn’t comprehend the  _ thing  _ in front of him. As the creature leaned in to strike, Shane felt himself lose control, closed his eyes, and swung the sword with all his might. He felt liquid splatter onto his face, and heard the creature screech. The sword made contact and had almost completely hacked the creature’s arm off. The toddler in his arms had awoken and was screaming in terror.

In his haze, Shane heard his name shouted from the room above, and rapid footsteps descending the staircase. He turned his head to see the farmer nearly flying down the stairs, sword in hand, and struck the creature again with a killing blow. The creature faded into the ground.

Both Shane and the farmer were panting, sweaty, and out of breath. The light coming from the staircase meant the sun was nearly up, and that was hopefully the last of the monstrosities roaming the valley. The two stared at each other, taking in each other’s image. They were relieved that the other was still alive and unharmed, at least mostly. Shane was shaky and covered in blood, but his farmer had quite a bit more going on.

The farmer was almost entirely drenched in blood. Her clothes were torn and wet. She was sweaty, her hair a mess, and she was covered in bruises. Somehow, she still stood tall, as if nothing had happened. Shane sighed the farmer’s name, relieved that she was still alive.

“The blood moon’s over,” she said. She sheathed her sword, then wiped some of the blood from her face with her arm. “The sun’s out. We should go upstairs and clean up.”

***

The two were exhausted, but they had managed to clean themselves and their son up. The farmer was’t quite as beat up as she originally had appeared, but a few life potions helped heal her up quickly. The front door had indeed been broken into, and there was a mess in the living room. The three managed to eat after being up all night. Shane and the farmer sat down to discuss what had happened once they put their son to bed for some well earned sleep.

“So this only happens every 400 years?” asked Shane. He was visibly shaken, but definitely doing much better now. The farmer took a healthy swig of her coffee. “That’s what Rasmodius and all his books said.” she replied. 

Shane chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. ”At least we won’t be around for the next one, right?” he joked. The farmer shot him an unamused look, then ‘pfft’ed at him. Shane cleared his throat. “Not gonna lie though, it was kind of sexy seeing you take down that monster like that.” he said.

“Shane,” huffed the farmer. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood and sighed. She laughed a little. “What, you like women that can kick your ass?” she joked and stood up. “We have a lot of fixing to do on the farm, and I should probably check on the rest of the town to see if it’s banged up.” she said. 

***

Thankfully, the town had been mostly protected by Rasmodius’ spell, and minimal damage was done. For some reason, the creature’s hadn’t bothered the townsfolk as much as they had converged on the farm. They were definitely seen, but left alone for the most part. Linus’ tent was a bit scratched up, but he was otherwise okay. The farmer worked with Mayor Lewis to help patch up a few buildings that had gotten damaged during the rampage.

The farmer met up with Rasmodius later on to talk about the spell he had given her, and find out why it had been broken so easily. Eventually it had been chalked up to not being powerful enough, but the farmer had suspicions about that not being true. However, Rasmodius managed to convince her that he would have to study the properties of her farm to find out where he had gone wrong.

She always knew something was special about it, grandpa always said, and maybe this had something to do with it? Perhaps it was just the magic of the valley, and that not all of it was good magic. Who knows.

For now, that could wait. The next blood moon was 400 years away after all, and the farmer’s family was now. She would protect them until the end of time. 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twilight zone theme*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk fuckies

huehueHUEEEEE drunk fuckies

~~

The farmer is a horny drunk.

**

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough.” said Shane as he coyly slid the giggling, drunk farmer’s cocktail away from her at Gus’s bar. A woman after his own heart, he thought. Right now though, she was a woman after another shot of whiskey.

“Oh come ooooonnnn, S-Shane!” whined the farmer with a drunken slur. She leaned forward toward Shane, her face flushed red from the effects of the alcohol. Surely part of her felt bad for letting loose this much in front of her boyfriend, especially since he started therapy, but mostly she felt hot and tipsy, and couldn’t care less about how much cleavage she was showing to Shane as she leaned into him. “God I’m so wasted!”

Shane sighed and pulled the farmer’s drink further away from her. He felt a bit dumb for letting her drink so much, but he had to admit, he did enjoy the clear view down her shirt the way she was. His eyes rolled up from her breasts to her face and realized she was looking at him with her big, golden-brown eyes. The farmer was blushing and smiling at him like a big, tipsy goof. She blinked slowly at him and snuggled up closer, her breasts pressed against Shane’s chest. She looked up at him and bit her lip, then discreetly slipped a hand over his crotch.

Shane sucked in a breath and swiftly grabbed the farmer’s hand to stop her. The feel of her hand trailing over his dick like that didn’t help the fact that he was half erect from her pushing herself up against him and looking at him the way she was. “Hey,” Shane whispered, “chill out, the whole town is here…!”

The farmer chuckled throatily, then planted a quick kiss right behind Shane’s ear where it met his neck; one of his most sensitive spots. “I want you.” she whispered to him. “Let’s get out of here, okay?” Shane felt himself get hotter. He loved when the farmer played with him like that, and the way she was talking to him…! Shane inhaled sharply, put more than enough money on the counter to cover him and the farmer’s food and drinks, then left the saloon with his drunken dork.

**

The two of them had barely made it out the saloon door before the farmer began kissing on Shane’s face and neck again. She kept pulling him close, wanting more of him. Shane was so turned on by how much she wanted him, but he really wanted them to get somewhere private. “Honey~” cooed the farmer “I love you sooooo much… I want to show you how much you mean to me~”

“Yoba, you’re so fucking cute.” said Shane, helping the farmer up the road as she tried to crawl all over him. The trip back to the farmer’s house was followed with tipsy giggling and a little stumbling--mostly due to the farmer wanting to mount Shane right where they were--but eventually they made it back to the farm.

The farmer took the lead this time and pulled Shane by the hand up the stairs to the front door of her cabin home. She pulled him down to her level by the collar of his shirt, then planted a deep kiss on his lips while she fumbled for her keys. “I want you so bad Shane,” she whined. She quickly unlocked the door, and Shane pushed the two of them inside before closing the door swiftly. As soon as the door shut behind them, the farmer pushed Shane up against it, plastering her whole body onto his like her life depended on it.

Shane sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around the farmer’s body, his hands roamed over her skin under her shirt. He tilted his head and let her kiss along his sensitive neck, her lips along his skin with noisy smacks and smooches. Her hands ran along his back, down to his hips and buttocks. She gave his ass a squeeze, then tucked her thumbs under the waistband of his shorts. Shane was so hard already. The way his farmer touched him this whole night drove him crazy. He moaned as the farmer moved her kisses under his chin. Shane captured her lips in a sloppy kiss and wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck to keep her close.

The farmer moaned into his mouth and ground her hips against his. The feel of Shane’s hot erection against her fueled her actions. She parted her lips for Shane’s tongue to enter, and pushed her own into his mouth. She could taste his hot breath, the lingering bitterness of their drinks intermingling. As they made out, Shane’s other hand trailed down from the small of her back and over her ass. The farmer sighed as Shane rubbed his hands over her. She pulled her mouth away from him, a string of saliva connecting the two from their sloppy kissing. 

The two of them looked at each other with lust in their eyes, panting and flushed. The farmer pulled at Shane’s shorts, wanting what was inside. Shane looked over his farmer’s form. She looked divine right now, lips swollen from kissing, eyes fixated on him. Shane took a moment to appreciate that she was in fact, his, and he was so lucky.

“Shane.” the farmer said as she tugged Shane’s shorts.

“Yeah?” Shane replied between breaths.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Shane hesitated a moment. “Are you sure?” he asked. The farmer made a face at him. “I-I mean, don’t get me wrong, I want that too, I just want to make sure you’re really okay with it…”

“Yes,” replied the farmer, “I am. I want you. I want you so badly, Shane.” she ground her hips into him again. Shane groaned and complied with the farmer’s demands. He ran both his hands down to the farmer’s ass, picked her up, and pushed her onto the dining table. The ornament on the table clattered to the ground, but that was the least of his concerns right now. The farmer wrapped her legs around Shane’s waist and ground up into him.

“Fuck, do you know how much I think about you?” said Shane. He leaned down to kiss the farmer’s neck, lifting her shirt and bra as he went down her torso. The farmer threaded her fingers through Shane’s soft, black hair. With one hand, he cupped one breast, and took the other’s nipple into his mouth. The sudden wet sensation made the farmer arch lightly. Shane ran his tongue gently over her erect nipple, and sucked it gently, letting it go with a soft pop.

The farmer’s breathing picked up, Shane could practically hear her thumping heart in her chest. His other hand trailed down toward the band of her leggings. He looked up at her for permission to touch her. She smiled in approval, and bucked her hips up lightly. Shane started kissing down the farmer’s stomach, around her navel, and hooked his fingers under her waistband. Slowly, he pulled them down, kissing along the exposed skin that revealed itself with each inch. He could feel the farmer tensing at the light sensation. 

Shane pulled the farmer’s leggings down further, uncovering her sopping wet pussy. She was already dripping with juices, so wet a bridge had webbed from her soaked panties to her cunt as Shane undressed her. He looked up at the farmer’s face to check on her. Her eyes were closed, she was flushed red, and panting. “Can I taste you?” he asked. The farmer replied with a quiet “mmhmm,” consenting to his request. Shane slipped his fingers up the farmer’s slit, then spread her wet pussy lips to expose her pert clit. He gently took it into his mouth, tasting her sweet juices and feeling her twitch with his gentle ministrations.

The farmer moaned, feeling Shane’s hot mouth on her most sensitive parts. She breathed heavily as he licked her clit gently, sometimes taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. He slipped a finger into her hole and curled it up, touching a sensitive spot. As Shane continued fucking her with his mouth, her moaning became louder.

“Fuck, Shane! Your mouth feels so good!” she panted. In her drunken state, she wasn’t shy about saying how she felt. Her dirty talking roused Shane on. He licked and sucked her faster, fingered her faster, eliciting more moans and cries from his lover. “Shane, oh…!” she moaned. Her breath picked up as she said her lover’s name over and over. “I’m gonna cum…!”

“Cum in my mouth, sunshine,” said Shane. He found a sweet spot on his farmer that positively made her squeal. She moaned his name loudly as her whole body tensed and shivered, and she came hard. “Yoba, Shane! Fuck me!”

Shane wiped his mouth and came up between the farmer’s legs. His cock was fit to burst from his shorts with how hard it was. He swiftly pulled off his clothes as the farmer stripped the rest of her garments also, and threw them into a pile on the floor beside them. 

Without hesitation, Shane buried his thick cock to the hilt into the farmer’s hot, wet cunt. He let out a loud groan at the sensation enveloping him. She was so tight and warm inside. They had done it before, and had sex plenty of times, but this was one of the days it was exceptionally hot, exceptionally out of this world. Shane steadied himself, not wanting to cum too soon. He wanted to continue pleasing his lover, to see her face while he fucked her on her dining table.

The farmer’s legs hooked around Shane’s waist again to pull him closer into her. Shane took this opportunity to grab onto her legs and slammed into her again and again. The table scraped into the floor with each thrust, the sound mixing into the moans and screams of the farmer and Shane. He went faster and deeper into the farmer’s wet pussy, pulling her hips into his as he went. The farmer was panting like she was running, Shane’s name rolling off of her tongue in between moans. She had reached behind her to grab onto the table edge and steady herself. 

“Sunshine,” Shane huffed as he pumped into her, “I’m gonna cum… cum with me,” he said. 

“Oh, fuck… fuck, Shane…!” sighed the farmer. “I’m so close…! Shane! Cum inside me!”

Shane buried himself deeply into the farmer’s cunt and let the coiled spring inside of himself go. The farmer’s pussy squeezed around him as she climaxed a second time. “Shane…! I love you!” she screamed.

Shane leaned over her and pulled her close as he came. His cock twitched within her, spurt after spurt of cum filled her up to the point of leaking. They were seeing stars, the two of them sweaty and panting. Shane planted kisses along her sternum and neck as they came down from their raunchy bliss.

The farmer held Shane close to her and stroked his soft hair. She buried her face in the top of his head and kissed him. “That was amazing, love.” she sighed. “I love you…”

Shane held her tighter to him. Sure, she was still tipsy, but that didn’t change how much he loved to hear those words from her, that he meant something important to someone he found so amazing. He lifted his head and kissed her deeply.

“I love you too, chickadee.”


End file.
